Hamadas
by kiradayo
Summary: 1. Hamada bersaudara akan selalu, selalu saling menyayangi satu sama lain warning: BL, incest, probably-drabbles tidak begitu mengikuti alur cerita di movie-nya. R13. (rating akan berubah sewaktu-waktu).


**Big Hero 6 beserta karakternya milik Disney ataupun Marvel. Saya hanya memiliki fanfiksi ini.**

**WARNING(S): **fanfiksi ini mengandung adegan _shonen-ai_/BL/_boyxboy_, dan, ya, _incest._ Tadashiro/Hamadas/Hamadacest are life. Bila membenci hal-hal tersebut, saya sarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back'. Sekarang. _Thank you_.

Dan ini hanyalah kumpulan 'drabble' pendek. Maafkan saya /cry.

* * *

:: [1] – Argue ::

"_Un… believable._"

Hiro memutar bola matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Di hadapannya, Tadashi, sedang meletakkan segelas susu coklat dingin dengan sepiring _muffin _kismis di atas meja bar.

"Kau baru membuka pintu dan _itu _yang kau katakan, Hiro?" Tadashi membersihkan cangkir menggunakan kain basah di tangannya dengan lincah. Alis-alisnya bertaut menyalahkan.

"Ah, maksudku… uh―," Hiro menahan kalimatnya, menutup mulut, lalu memberi gestur 'tunggu'.

Tidak sampai semenit, dia kembali membuka pintu, keluar dari_ café_, lalu masuk lagi. Kali ini dengan kalimat yang tepat—"Aku pulang, Tadashi."―seperti itu.

Tadashi tersenyum menyambut kepulangan adiknya dari sekolah.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hiro. Kau boleh menghabiskan susu coklat dan _muffin _itu kalau kau mau."

Hiro tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja aku mau." Katanya.

Tadashi tertawa kecil sambil melepas celemek hijau di pinggangnya.

"Kau pulang cukup larut," Tadashi menyandarkan kedua lengan-lengan kekarnya di atas meja bar. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baymax di lab-ku sampai kau lupa waktu begini?" Ekspresi Hamada yang kakak berubah serius.

Hiro sibuk (menyibukkan diri?) mencubit-cubit kismis dari _muffin_-nya. Perlakuannya yang begini, persis sekali seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ayahnya. Dia mengerucutkan bibir tanpa adanya kontak mata.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering untuk pulang larut, Tadashi. Bukan masalah, 'kan? Itu biasa 'kan?" Hiro membuka mulut.

"Tidak cukup larut sampai _café_ ditutup, dan, matahari sudah ganti _shift _dengan bulan. Jadi itu _bukan _bukan masalah dan itu _tidak _biasa, Hiro." Tadashi membalas.

"Itu cuma perasaanmu." Hiro balik membalas.

"Oh, ayolah," Tadashi menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi. "Aku tahu kau pasti sadar kalau kau pulang jauh lebih larut dari biasanya. Pintu samping sudah dikunci Bibi Cass, dan, bersyukurlah hari ini aku membantu Bibi Cass untuk menjaga _café_."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak?" Hiro bertanya, sedikit mengalihkan.

Tadashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap Hiro lurus-lurus, seolah tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Hiro. "Tentu saja kau bakal jadi gembel semalaman, _knuckle head_."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Tadashi. Aku tahu rumah Fred!" Hiro menggigit pinggir _muffin _bolong-bolongnya.

"Tapi kau juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk jalan kaki ke rumah Fred yang sangat jauh dari sini. Oh, sekarang sudah pukul berapa?" Tadashi jadi bertanya.

Hiro melirik jam dinding sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Setengah dua belas? Kenapa?"

"Setengah dua belas!" Tadashi setengah menjerit. "Kau bahkan kelewat jenius untuk hapal betul jadwal bus dan kendaraan umum lainnya, 'kan?"

Akhirnya Hiro mulai muak dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, Tadashiii," Hiro mengacak-acak rambut ijuknya sendiri. "Aku sudah mahasiswa, kau tahu? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus pulang sebelum jam malamnya—dan argh, maksudku, aku bahkan _tidak punya _jam malam! Terserah aku, dong!" Dia memprotes.

"Kau masih empat belas tahun, Hiro. Empat. Belas. Dan itu masih di bawah umur. Jangan sok dewasa, _knuckle head_," Tadashi menyentil dahi Hiro. "Oh! Dan lihat itu! Kau bahkan masih menyisakan kismismu! Ah, saudara kecilku… setidaknya kalau kau mengaku dewasa, berhentilah memilih-milih makanan."

Berikutnya, Hiro menatap Tadashi dengan sinis. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Hening.

Sampai kemudian Hiro mendorong gelas kosong dan piring bersisa tebaran kismis mendekat ke Tadashi, meninggalkan suara beling yang agak kencang. Hiro melihat kakaknya itu terkejut, tetapi dia bermasa bodoh lalu berlari naik ke kamarnya sambil berteriak, "TADASHI BODOH!"

[…]

:: [2] – Give up ::

―"_TADASHI BODOH!_"

Tadashi menghela napas panjang dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia tahu perlakuannya benar tetapi dia tetap merasa salah karena sudah 'mendesak' Hiro sampai sebegitunya. Terakhir kali mereka berdebat sampai seperti itu dua tahun lalu, Hiro tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara—bahkan menghindari kontak mata—selama berminggu-minggu.

"Aku memang terlalu kasar tadi."

Tadashi mengambil gelas yang sudah Hiro pakai lalu membersihkannya, kemudian dia memakan sisa-sisa kismis—yang sudah Hiro singkirkan—sampai habis lalu membersihkan piring tersebut dan membuang bungkusan _muffin_.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, Tadashi mengambil kesimpulan mudah.

Dia akan mengalah.

Meski dalam kasus ini Hiro bersalah, tetapi Tadashi akan tetap mengalah.

Dia benar-benar kakak yang baik hati.

[…]

:: [3] – Apologize ::

Begitu sampai di kamar tidur mereka, Tadashi langsung melihat Hiro yang membungkus badannya di dalam selimut.

Tadashi hampir tertawa di tempat melihat buntalan selimut di tengah tempat tidur. Tetapi kalau dia melakukan itu, Tadashi bahkan ragu kalau Hiro masih mau menganggapnya sebagai 'kakak'.

"Hiro." Tadashi mendekati buntalan selimut itu dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada respon. Persis seperti dugaan Tadashi yang tahu kalau Hiro itu gengsian. Tetapi bukan kakak namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja terhadap adiknya.

"Hiro," Tadashi menyentuh salah satu permukaan buntalan selimut yang juga sepertinya merupakan pundak Hiro. "Bicaraku kelewatan. Maafkan aku… oke?"

Seperti dugaan Tadashi lagi, masih tidak ada respon. Sekali lagi, Tadashi belum menyerah. Dia kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hiro, masih menyentuh pundak Hamada kecil itu. Dia dekatkan wajahnya ke buntalan selimut, tepat di telinga Hiro.

"Hiro, dengarkan aku," Nada suara Tadashi melembut. Sangat lembut. "Aku… sayang padamu. Aku… sangat. Sangat menyayangimu. Asal kau tahu saja kalau aku sangat menyayangimu, sampai-sampai aku takut kalau ada sesuatu terjadi padamu, apalagi sampai kehilanganmu. Cuma kau yang kupunya, Hiro."

Belum juga ada respon.

Tadashi tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus-elus permukaan selimut Hiro. Baru dia ingin buka mulut lagi, Hiro akhirnya memberikan respon dari balik selimutnya.

"Kau punya Bibi Cass, Wasabi, Fred, Honey, GoGo, Mochi, bahkan Baymax. Keberadaanku tidak lebih dan tidak kurang untukmu. Kau tidak perlu merayuku, Tadashi."

Tadashi mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"_Well_, kau benar. Aku memang sayang mereka juga. Dan kalau ada yang terjadi pada mereka, aku juga tidak akan suka. Tetapi Hiro," Tadashi membuka perlindungan Hiro. Sedikit. "Aku…"

Tadashi menahan kalimatnya. Separuh bingung untuk mengatakan apa, dan separuhnya lagi ragu untuk mengatakan lanjutannya. Dengan bimbang, Tadashi menutup mulutnya kembali, berdehem canggung, lalu tersenyum sedikit. Tatapan Hiro yang begitu lekat terhadapnya, membuat kecanggungan begitu terasa.

"Mm… begitulah," Tadashi mengembangkan senyumnya, sementara Hiro masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Selamat malam, Hiro. Aku sayang padamu."

Kecupan ringan tertanam di dahi Hiro.

Hiro jadi merona begitu kakaknya membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Ah," Hiro luluh. Pertahanannya diluluh lantakkan begitu saja oleh satu kecupan ringan tak mendasar, sekedar rasa kasih seorang saudara (setidaknya itu menurut Hiro). Hiro keluar dari buntalan selimutnya, terduduk di atas tempat tidur. "Aku juga… sayang padamu… Tada—maksudku… kak."

Tadashi menoleh lalu mengedarkan senyum maskulinnya terhadap Hiro.

Saklar lampu dimatikan, sisa malam itu tenggelam dalam mimpi.

* * *

**Katanya author: **ini… nista? _Absurd_? Yang penting saya cinta tadashiro /apa /cry. Mudah-mudahan chapter berikutnya lebih nyaman _flow _ceritanya, terus lebih dapet _feel_-nya, Amin uvu /doasendiri /krik. Kalau ada yang nunjuk letak typo-nya, saya berterima kasih banyak banget ya :')).

―terus rating mungkin bakal naik turun antara R13 – R16 /disepak.


End file.
